


Of Princesses and Fairies

by hmurya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmurya/pseuds/hmurya
Summary: The one in which Kara is a royal and Lena has been dubbed her Irish princess (despite not being one)





	1. Chapter 1

She has become that figure in her high school. The one girls are jealous of because they want to be like her, the person every boy wants to date so he can carry it as a medal of honour.

That's what todays school life has become. Being well versed in the art of karate and being able to deal with your local school bully makes you "the person".

And this fame comes accompanied by stories (all fiction, for the record. Well, mostly fiction). So yes, she is that person and has a reputation. Everyone pretends to know her, even though they can't answer a simple question like "what is Karas favourite food?"

She has accepted it as a part of her school life. She afterall has to deal with it for only 8 hours a day. She's not one to deny that it also has certain perks, which are exploited from time to time. Say, for example, getting a junior to do your homework because you were too busy binge watching.

Anyways, it's a pretty normal day as she makes her way to 3rd period history. There is a small commotion in the corner, and she just knows it must be those twins and that Mike guy ("The Threesome" they call themselves. No really, no jokes) must be the reason behind it.

She shouldn't be too bothered about it, it's a weekly occurrence, yet something stops her. And it's certainly a girl. It's simple. Kara can ignore a lot of things. But a bully ain't one.

So she makes her way towards the boys and catches a few words being said that are along the lines of 'Irish, fake and leprechaun', none of them being spoken by the girl.

"What's the problem here?"

"Move along, Kara. You don't want to be late for class."

"That's my issue to deal with. What's the problem here?"

The girl finally lifts her head and looks at Kara. And Kara will swear it on anything, the green of the girls eyes absolutely knocks every breath out of her.

When she is ready to speak and there is no answer from the boys she asks the girl the same question.

"Listen Kar-"

Kara lifts a finger, "I'm talking to her. Don't interrupt."

She shifts her attention back to the girl.

"I just want to get to class."

Kara nods. "Then go, no one here is going to stop you."

Without a moments hesitation the girl shuffles her way out of the sea of bodies. Kara turns to the boys, throwing a stern glare their way before resuming her walk to class.

Except, for the rest of the day, she sees those eyes everywhere and if she's being honest, it's a bitch of a situation to be in.

One she luckily only has to deal with till the end of the day.

The girl is walking back to her house when Kara joins her, hands tucked into her jacket pockets. For a few seconds, the girl doesn't notice.

"What are you doing?" She asks Kara, without so much as glancing her way.

"Walking with you."

"Because?"

"I want some company?"

"That sounds more like a question. Seriously though. Your house is the other way."

"My my, Ms.-"

"Luthor."

"Ms. Luthor. You seem to know quiet a bit about a person you just came to know."

"I didn't though. Just come to know about you today, I mean. You are Kara Danvers. Everyone knows everything about you."

"Ofcourse." There is no point in talking about it. The "stories" are out there. "and to answer your question. I saw The Threesome approaching you, so I thought I would join you. Just to be safe."

"Do they really call themselves that?"

Kara snorts. "Go figure."

"I'm sorry. I should be thanking you, instead I'm questioning you. It's just that I don't understand why a girl like you would want to help a girl like me."

"Ah. So you've heard stories."

"A few."

"And how many do you believe?"

"About two percent of them?"

"That sounds more like a question." From the corner of her eye, Kara can see a small smile etch the girls face. "They aren't true."

"I figured."

"Did you now?" She nods. "When?"

"Just now, after you told me." Kara can't help but smile, the girl mirroring it.

"Something has to be true. They can't be all wrong."

"Well. I don't know why I am telling you this, but they don't call me Princess for nothing."

"Are you telling me you are actually a princess?" Kara nods. "Of where?"

"Think hard, Ms. Luthor. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

They walk in silence for a while as the girl tries to find the answer. Kara can see metaphorical cogs turning in her brain.

"Oh shit. You are quiet literally my princess."

"As literal it can get."

"You're lying." Kara takes off her necklace and shows the girl the ring that hangs in it - her family's seal.

"Still don't believe me?"

"You are quiet literally my princess."

"You've mentioned that before."

"Wow." She runs a thumb over the sigil. "How?" She asks handing back the chain and ring to Kara.

"How did the Princess of Ireland come to live in America, has an American accent and no one knows about it?"

The girl just nods. "That's a story for another day. Right now, I think it's safe enough for you to continue this journey alone."

"Yes ofcourse. Thank you for the company."

"My pleasure, Ms. Luthor. Enjoy your walk."

"You too, Your Highness."

Kara places a finger on her lips. "It's our little secret," she whispers.

"It's our little secret." The girl echoes her words.

As Kara turns away to go, she hears a "my name's Lena." She turns around long enough to wink at Lena and make an awkward 'gotcha' motion with her hands.

Lena just laughs.

And if Kara is being really and truly honest, it is really a bitch of a situation to be in.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara walks into the library and beelines for the desk Lena is sitting at. She plops down on the chair opposite to her.

"Sup?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are stalking me." Lena doesn't lift her gaze, still glued to the book.

Kara mock gasps."That is quiet an accusation."

"Is it?" Even with her head down, Kara can see an eyebrow lift.

"You have no proof."

"Except that you mysteriously appear in places where I am?"

"Oh please. It's a small school."

Lena hums and closes the book after bookmarking it. "So what brings you here today?"

"It's a library, Lena."

Lena is all smiles, the mischievous kind. Another hum. "Been a while since we bumped into each other."

"I can legit feel the air quotes around 'bumped'." Kara shakes her head. "While I have you here, I was wondering if, umm, if -" _shit this is hard_ "-if, um, if-"

"Yes." Lena urges her on.

"-if you would let me walk you home today."

Lena bursts into a laugh. "That's it?"

"Yes, Lena. That's it." Kara is partially offended

"Wow. It sounded as if you would propose to me."

"Would you like that?" Kara mentally slaps herself for the needless boldness.

Lena's expression turns serious and Kara wants to melt away into the stupid library floor. Then very slowly, a smile forms. "Hold your horses, princess. I prefer to be wooed first."

"No I don't think that would ever happen. I would become a puddle of mush and melt away into the earth and you would be left with a broken heart."

Lena laughs harder. "That seems accurate. Just one question. I don't believe there are any bullies out there to get me, unless -" she drops her voice to a whisper "- you have some inside news."

"You're safe on that front. I just don't have to be home soon today, and it was nice last time. So..."

"Sure. I would love some company."

"Great. I'll catch you after school. Bye!"

Kara jumps up from the chair.

"Not getting the book you came for?"

"Lena Luthor. Stop with the invisible air quotes."

"Bye Kara." Lena opens up the book again and returns her attention to it. Kara walks out of the library giddy and constantly checking her watch. _It's just been 10 seconds?_

\-------------------------------

The two meet outside after school. When Lena asks why Kara is a little out of breath, Kara doesn't mention how she ran out of her class to make sure she could hold the door open for Lena when she gets there.

The two walk in silence for a long while. The longer the silence stretches, the more uncomfortable Kara gets. She is contemplating how stupid of an idea this really was when Lena speaks.

“You owe me a few answers.”

_Ugh._ Kara thinks. She had to answer that at some point in time. “Well, you know how the lower you go down the food chain the less important you become.” She looks over at Lena, who is donning a bemused expression. “Just stay with me, ok. So as I was saying, less important.

Well something like that happened. Being the fourth child and being way down in the pecking order to be a ruling monarch one day, my mom got a lot of leeway to raise me the way she wanted. Monarchy isn’t the worst thing, but she saw her eldest two being dragged into it and losing their childhood and the third being interested enough in it to not bother with anything else. I mean sheesh, Elle loves being a princess.

So yea, she got her way with me. Told my dad he gets full authority over the other three, just not me. I don’t have to tell you how active she is – was – in the whole humanitarian thing. Would take me on all the trips, didn’t matter if it was Ghana or France, I would be by her side.

When she died, we were here in US. And, I think she knew very well how much longer she had to live, so before that, she filed documents that would transfer my partial custody to her best friend. I don’t know how she did it, but it happened and the great power that England is, this is still not their jurisdiction. Sometimes I think she planned it all.”

Kara goes quiet, memories of her mother pushing her on a swing or eating an ice-cream with her filling her mind. The sound of a clearing throat jolts her back to reality. She had forgotten Lena was there.

Kara shakes her head, as if it would also shake away all the memories from her past. “So there you go Ms. Luthor, a princess in US with an American accent.”

“Do you miss it? Being a princess, I mean.”

“Honestly, I just never lived that life long enough to miss it. I go there, and it’s nice. But I don’t find myself missing it when I get back. I miss Elle and Geoff a lot though. Not very close to Mason. He’s too busy being a crown prince.”

“I, for one, am glad you are here. Who else would protect me from bullies, if not my Princess.”

“Quiet the sweet talker we are.”

“Or a honest to god true person.”

Kara bursts into a laugh. Lena joins her. “You are something else.”

“Your turn now.”

“I am neither a princess nor have an interesting background.”

“I beg to differ. Those eyes, they hold the world in it. There is definitely something there.”

“Who’s the sweet talker now?” Kara notices a subtle shift Lena’s expression when she tells Kara her story is for another time.

On the way, they make a quick stop because Lena has never had potstickers and Kara has declared it a blasphemy.

Later on Kara will say it was because of the belly full of potstickers, but somehow she finds the courage to ask Lena the question shes been meaning to ask this whole while.

“So, um, this weekend there is a theatre play. I have two tickets to it. I’m not sure if you enjoy plays, but would you still be willing to join me?” She shrugs for good measure (incase she looks like a babbling buffoon).

Lena stops and turns to face Kara. “Only if you ask me what you really want to ask.”

“That I would like you to join me for a play?”

Lena nods. “Very well. Good bye, Kara Danvers.”

She turns and starts walking down the driveway. Kara stands stunned, caught completely off guard. Somehow her brain jolts into action, “Lena wait.”

Very slowly, Lena turns back around. Arms crossed across her chest, an arched brow - Lena waits for Kara.

Kara runs her hands over her face. “Ugh. This is so unfair.” A little stamp of the foot. Lena wants to smile because _how adorable._ She keeps her composure.

“Lena.” Kara looks right into Lenas eyes. For a second Lena forgets what this whole thing was about. “I would like you to join me for a play this weekend.” A beat. “On a date. What I am saying is, will you go on a date with me?”

“No.”

Kara fumbles with her words. “But you said,-“

“I know what I said. But you took too long.”

Kara is _shook. What kind of absolute shit is this?_

Lena is turning. Kara is staring at her. Then she stops, faces Kara again and walks towards her. She stops just inches away from Kara. So close that Kara can see the galaxy in her eyes, the little acne scars are as visible as the day. But those eyes, Kara knows she’s a goner.

Lena cups Karas cheek and moves her lips close to Karas ear.

“Ofcourse I would love to go on a date with you.” A shiver runs down Karas spine, the hair on the back on her neck stand up. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Fuck.” Kara can’t believe she has said it out loud. Lena is thankful that her face is hidden from Karas eyes, because that was the most sensual _fuck_ she has ever heard.

Lena feels bolder than ever. She purposefully ghosts her lips close to Kara’s face as she retreats.

“You are sooo easy.” Lena whispers against the corner of Karas lips. She places a soft kiss on the side and before Kara can see how much Lena is affected by the proximity she turns back and starts walking towards her house.

Kara doesn’t move. Not when Lena walks away, not when the door closes, not when someone zooms past her in a bike. Kara isn’t sure she remembers how to.

The feeling of Lenas breath and the ghost of a kiss lingers on her skin until she goes to bed. Like any normal person, she starts planning out multiple scenarios in her head until sleep takes over.

**Author's Note:**

> For the convenience of this story, Lena (unlike Katie) is from Northern Ireland and not Republic of Ireland.


End file.
